I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll
|artist = (Fast Forward Highway) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1982 2016 (Cover) |nogm = 3 |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |dlc = June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: Violet 2A: Light Pink 2B: Ancient Pink |pc = |gc = |lc = Blue |pictos = 56 |audio = |perf = Shirley Henaulthttps://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=4m59s Marie Surzurhttps://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=9m39s |nowc = ILoveRock}} "I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll" by (a cover of 's version, by Fast Forward Highway, is used in-game) is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair in a bun. She wears a gold tiara, a sash saying "Just Dance", a red and blue dress with sequins on the bust, and red heeled sandals. Background The background is representative of the stage of a beauty pageant, mixed with a rock and roll concert stage. Four pastel female dancers are present behind. It has a pink star in the back of the dancer, and when the chorus comes, two speakers with spikes appear, smoke appears, and a jumbo light up panel appears that flashes "I LOVE ROCK N ROLL" and a red guitar. There are flashing lights on the bottom of the stage. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arm and pull it down quickly. Gold Move 3: Point your thumbs to yourself while sitting down ILoveRockGM1&2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ILoveRockNRollGM-0.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game ILoveRockGM3.png|Gold Move 3 -.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Girl Power *Royality Cool * *World Dance Day *Hall Of Fame *All Songs F-J Trivia General *Jane Child did the vocals for the cover. **This is the third cover by Jane Child after These Boots Are Made For Walking and Let's Groove. Routine *This is the third time a routine had four backup dancers. It happened with Five Little Monkeys and the chorus of Hot For Me. This is only the second time four backup dancers have appeared in the entire song though, obviously excluding Hot For Me. **This dance could potentially be in reference back to Hot For Me, with the main coach and all four backup dancers being female, but the backup dancers being much more feminine than the "badass" lead coach. The backup dancers are also silhouetted in the chorus of both songs. *The first background dancer resembles I’m An Albatraoz and the dress from Hot N Cold. The fourth background dancer also has the same dress as P2 from Just A Gigolo. *This is the third song to feature a spoken word element in the beginning of the dance. It is preceded by the remake of That's The Way (I Like It), and What Is Love. *During the beginning of the routine, the background dancers say "I love dancing", "I love happiness" and "I love pandas and chiwawas", respectively referring to the series, Happy, Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), the Panda, and Chiwawa. *The third background dancer (from left to right) is interrupted whenever she wants to speak during the spoken part of the routine. *In the last chorus, the line "Come on take your time and dance with me" disappears without being highlighted. *The preview audio in the song selection menu starts at the beginning of the song, instead of at the beginning of the chorus like on most of the other songs. **This is the first song to do this, following up with Peanut Butter Jelly. **This is the fourth case in the series, after Step by Step’s appearance in the first game, Firework’s appearance in and the version of I Like to Move It. ***However, the preview audio for the Nintendo Switch and the versions of the routine starts at the chorus. *Most of the moves during the chorus are counted twice as often on remote consoles than on camera consoles. *The final leg guitar part does not score any points on camera consoles. *In the official preview gameplay, the subtitles accidentally read "PLAYING - [[Dragostea Din Tei|DRAGOSTEA DIN TEI]] SPEECH". *In an interview, the official costume designer said she wanted the coach to be "a beautiful, striking, smiling and totally crazy girl" because she thought an outfit with rock-inspired elements would have been too obvious.https://youtu.be/kP2AECksVts?t=212 *In a Beta preview from the servers, the background is simplified and the background dancers are brighter. Weirdly, the original version of the song plays instead of the cover. *The outline and lettering on the coach's sash is much brighter and more visible in the thumbnail image and album coach images than when playing the routine. During gameplay, the text and outline are light gray, but in most imagery, they appear sky blue. Gallery Game Files Iloverock.png|''I Love Rock 'N' Roll'' Iloverock_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Iloverock cover albumbkg.png| album background Iloverock_banner_bkg_23.png| menu banner Iloverock map bkg.png| map background ILoveRock_BC.jpg| cover Iloverock cover 1024.png| cover ILoveRockAva.png|Avatar 200581.png|Golden avatar 300581.png|Diamond avatar Iloverock pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots i love rock n roll3.png|''I Love Rock 'N' Roll'' on the menu Behind the Scenes i love rock n roll bts 2.png|Behind the scenes i love rock n roll bts.png|Behind the scenes (Background dancers 1) ILRNRBac2 bts1.png|Behind the scenes (Background dancers 2) rock1.png|Concept art for the background JustDance_LQBG04.jpg|Concept art 2 Beta Elements ILoveRock_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon ILoveRock_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach ILoveRockB_Coach_1.png|Beta coach selection image iloverock beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Iloverock beta.png|Beta screenshot Others I_Love_Rock_'N'_Roll_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) I_Love_Rock_‘N’_Roll_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Iloverock mistake.png|Subtitles error in the preview gameplay Videos Official Audio Joan Jett and the Blackhearts - I Love Rock'n Roll (Official Music Video) Fast Forward Highway - I Love Rock 'N' Roll Teasers I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Love Rock 'N' Roll - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2017 - I Love Rock'N'Roll I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) I Love Rock 'N' Roll I Love Rock 'N' Roll - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll fr:I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll pt-br:I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll ro:I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll tr:I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Laure Dary Category:Marie Surzur Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs by Jane Child Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette